


A Breath

by Kerry_0506



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerry_0506/pseuds/Kerry_0506
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after they figure out that Ilsa is in Casablanca, Benji and Ethan take a moment to collect themselves and rest before they leave Vienna. Along with making up for the six months they have spent apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Breath

**Author's Note:**

> This is just to insert a little lightness into their mission, since the whole thing was rough on them from start to finish.

“Morocco.”

They knew where she would be, they knew that she would be there soon. It was just a matter of getting there and tracking her down. Benji had studied every last bit of information on the thumb drive that Ilsa had allowed them to take, then ensured that they had flights out of the country under their fake identities the next morning and now his eyes were starting to sting. He had been awake for close to thirty three hours, having landed in Vienna at three that afternoon with no time for a sleep before the opera. Until then, he had been running on adrenaline, having been used to it from his missions before the IMF had been dissolved, but now, he was beginning to crash (and ache).

“Hey.” Ethan’s voice snapped him out of the trance-like state that he had fallen into, gaze glued to the wall of the canal boat. He turned to see the older agent smiling softly at him. “Thanks for staying.”

“Yeah well… Like I’d leave you to get your arse handed to you.” Benji teased. “I mean it though, Ethan. I’ve gone six months without you, I’m not leaving now. I’m sticking with you to make sure you can come home.” Ethan’s smile grew slightly and he nodded, reaching out and giving Benji’s hand a squeeze. He tugged the other man closer wrapping his arms around the blond and holding him close. He inhaled deeply, the scent of his partner something that had almost become foreign to him after so much time apart.

“I’m sorry for disappearing like that.”

“Don’t do it again.” Benji’s voice was muffled slightly against Ethan’s neck where he had buried his face. “Will didn’t tell me much. Just that you were ok and that he had sent you the intel. He insisted on me remaining in the dark about where you were or what you knew. With Hunley interrogating me every week, he called it plausible deniability.” He paused for a moment and sighed. “I call it unnecessary concern on my part.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t contact you. I wanted to, so badly. But Will told me what Hunley was doing and I knew that the second he caught wind of any kind of contact-”

“It’s ok, Ethan. You don’t have to explain it.” Benji was quick to interrupt. “Let’s just stop this guy so you don’t have to run anymore.” Ethan nodded at Benji’s suggestion, feeling comforted by his presence. He was scared about having Benji stick around, not knowing the extent of what this man and the Syndicate was capable of was leaving him increasingly concerned for his boyfriend’s safety. But he also knew that Benji was completely competent at what he did and he refused to start coddling him. He had to trust that he knew what he was getting into and that he was ready. He owed him that much.

“You probably shouldn’t go back to your hotel tonight, Benj.” He spoke up after a few moments of silence, pulling back from the embrace. “The CIA will have tracked you down to being here when this happened and they will probably find out where you were staying. We can stop by there tomorrow morning on our way to the airport to collect anything you need.”

“I understand.” Benji nodded in response, looking over at the bunks that were behind him. “I call top bunk.” The comment made Ethan laugh, having missed Benji’s presence.

“You got it.” Ethan turned away to check that the door was sealed shut as Benji removed his jacket and bow tie. Tossing them aside, Benji then toed off his shoes and began to unbutton his shirt, placing it on top of his jacket.

“Benj.”

“Hmm?”

“Your back.” Ethan reached out and ran gentle fingertips over the light bruising scattered in some places across the soft skin there.

“It’s nothing. Guy in the lighting booth tried to best me. But he didn’t know what he was getting into.” Benji replied, giving Ethan a reassuring smile. “I’m fine, really. Finally got to make use of that combat practice we did last year.” Stepping closer, Ethan leaned down and brushed his lips over Benji’s bare shoulder before kissing his neck.

“Get some rest.” he whispered, giving another tender kiss just below the younger man’s ear. and smiling at the small sigh that he heard escaping Benji’s lips. “We’ll move out at around five.”

“You know I’m not a morning person, Ethan.” Benji teased, smiling as he stripped down to his underwear before hoisting himself up onto the top bunk. Ethan couldn’t help the grin as he watched him go, placing a hand on his backside to ‘help’. “Handsy.” He laughed at the comment, waiting for Benji to get settled before removing his own jacket. He listened to the creaking of the bunk as Benji got comfortable and soon enough, he noticed the tell tale sign of sleep as the blond’s breathing evened out. Only then did his smile fade, concern bubbling within him. This was more dangerous than anything they had faced before and knowing that there was no guarantee of either of them making it out alive left a bad taste in his mouth. But he had to focus on the job.  
That was the priority.


End file.
